


Polly

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Resolved, a bit of possessiveness, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Caleb can't blame Molly for being a little flirtatious





	Polly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Polyamory by Bonaparte  
> 95percent-more-arthur on tumblr brought up the song and was looking for someone to write it and I appeared  
> I hope it's up to their standards!  
> This turned out way longer than I expected

Caleb watches from a distance as Molly lean on the bar, jutting a hip out as he talks to a tall man. He was flirtatious by nature so Caleb couldn’t blame him, but he still would feel a flicker of jealousy deep in his belly whenever he saw Molly flash a stranger a smile or rest his hand on their arm. It really shouldn’t bother him, it was just a Molly thing that happened, Caleb had no say on the matter anyway, it’s not like he was Molly’s or vice versa. Anyways, it was all fun and games, something to keep the tiefling entertained, it meant nothing. In the end Molly always came back to the group, smiled, talked and actually laughed. What made it even better was when it was just him and Caleb, and Molly would look at him with a warmth that was only for him, he got his own special smile, his own special look, his own Molly.

~*~

Molly held Caleb’s hand in his own tracing the lines of his hand, speaking in a low voice, telling him about his future, his present, what his life is like. It was stupid and Caleb knew that, but he couldn’t seem to say no when Molly offered to read his palm. Caleb watches as a purple move across his pale one, holding back his comments about the bull shit Molly was spitting. Though it didn’t matter much to him, enjoying the comfort of having Molly so close.

“Your heart line though.” Molly tsks looking up from Caleb’s hand to meet his eye. “It’s very thin.”

Caleb holds back a smile as he only somewhat meets Molly’s eye. “And what does that mean?”

“It means you have to make an effort to be loved by a special someone.” He begins to trace different shapes on his hand absently. “Caleb,” Molly says with a questioning tone, his gaze going hooded, his smile turning a bit wicked. “Is there a special someone in your life?” Caleb visibly swallows at the question turning to look down at his hand.

“Possibly.” He mutters under his breath, he hears Molly shift closer never letting go of his hand.

“Hm.” Molly hums in thought turning Caleb’s hand over. “You should probably make an effort then.” Molly kisses the back of his hand making the wizard’s race at a rapid pace.

It’s silent as he looks up to examine Molly’s face, he searches for the joke or the look the tiefling gives strangers when flirting with them. Instead he finds his special gaze that’s reserved only for him and he feels his heart melt at the implication and look.

Of course the spell is broken when a barmaid comes by to give them their drinks and Molly glances up at her with flirtatious smile, making the girl blush. Molly’s smile seems to stutter when Caleb pulls his hand away from him, giving the wizard a curious stare before going back to his conversation with the young girl. Caleb takes a drink from his new cup, he could see Molly meant what he said. This girl means nothing. Caleb means something. Molly’s just a flirt.

~*~

“Has he always been like this?” Caleb asks Yasha one night, Molly is off somewhere talking to someone. “For the two years you’ve known him?” He has always wondered and Yasha was only with their group so often.

She sips at her drink as she thinks. “I would say so.” Yasha looks around the room. “He’s always been one to go around and be _friendly_.”

Caleb nods in understanding, they sit in silence. It’s good to know, maybe. Caleb isn’t sure how to feel about the situation, it reaffirms that Molly is just a huge flirt and does it for fun. It also means he will continue to do as he pleases, not that Caleb could do anything about it in the first place.

“I have noticed though,” Yasha adjusts herself in her seat to sit straighter, her eyes locked on something in the bar. “That he pays more attention to those he’s interested in.” There’s something in her voice that makes Caleb look up.

Yasha gives him side eye and a smile before getting up from the table and walking in the direction of Beau and Fjord. He looks over where he had seen Nott last, at the moment she’s with Jester playing a card game with a few other people. Caleb decides that as long as Jester is there then it should be fine for the time being. Caleb continues looking around the tavern, his gaze falling on Mollymauk, he seems to be talking to someone, though by looking at his face, it wasn’t a very interesting conversation. They catch each other’s eye and Molly instantly perks up, he excuses himself from the person before making his way over to Caleb.

“How is my favorite wizard?” Molly smiles as he sits down next to Caleb nudging into his shoulder with his own.

“Good.” Caleb smiles a little. “Fun conversation?” He nods his head towards the area where Molly stood before.

“Eh.” Molly brushes it off. “There’s a much more interesting wizard I’d rather be spending my night with.” Caleb looks down at his drink and flushes a bit at the tieflings stare.

“I’m sure you say that to all the wizards.” Caleb mutters as a half joke as he brings his drink up to his lips.

Molly waits until Caleb’s done taking his drink before cupping the side of his face, making him look at him. “Only to the ones that are worth it.” The words are gentle and so is the smile that comes with it.

~*~

“Do you have a map?” Molly asks as they walk down the street. “Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.” Caleb has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the stupidity of the joke.

“That was terrible.” He mutters with a smile looking at Molly. “I thought you were going to tell me actual pick up lines.”

“I just did.” Molly kicks a rock as they walk. “Pretty good one too.” He smiles back at the wizard.

Caleb nudges into him with a shoulder. “Kids stuff. Tell me an ‘advanced’ one.” Caleb lifts his fingers for air quotes.

“Oh darling, I don’t think your ready for that.” Molly chides with a laugh, kicking another rock.

“I can handle flirting Mollymauk.” Caleb stops them making Molly look at him. “Give me your best shot.” It’s a challenge.

Molly raises a brow before licking his lips real quick. “Alright.” He smiles as they continue to walk. “Give me a moment to think.”

They walk down the semi crowded street in silence, Molly thinking over his next move carefully. Caleb watches him from the corner of his eye, he gently gnaws on his bottom lip in thought, his brows furrowed in concentration. He can’t help the small smile that appears on his face at watching Molly focusing hard on something as silly as pick up lines was so endearing. They stop walking when Molly grabs one of Caleb’s hand and pulling him to the side so they were out of the way of other pedestrians.

“I’ll give you a kiss.” Caleb feels heat crawl up the back of his neck at the low words, Molly pulls them closer to each other. “If you don’t like it then you can return it.” Molly whispers, his breath ghosting across the wizards face.

They’re close, much closer than what would be appropriate for joking around, it’s too much for Caleb to process as he avoids eye contact, he ends up looking at Molly’s lips instead. Their open just a tad almost as if Molly wants to say something but the words are caught in his throat, Caleb can see him swallow, his adam's apple bobbing as he does so. Molly looks between Caleb’s eyes and lips, he really thought it’d be fun to fluster Caleb, but it ended up coming back to Molly. The object of his affections so close, at the moment he couldn’t tell what was a game and what was real.

“Fuck it.” Molly snarls as he grabs Caleb by the back of the neck and bringing him in to a kiss.

It’s not slow or sweet or gentle. It’s hard and fast and teeth. It feels much too obscene to be doing out in the street during the middle of the day. Caleb is only frozen for a second though before reciprocating the kiss, holding onto Molly's coat like a lifeline. When they pull away Molly rests his forehead on Caleb's and smiles after giving a breathy laugh.

“You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that.” Molly says in a whisper.

“You have no idea how long I've been _waiting_ for you to do that.” Caleb whispers back his eyes still closed.

Molly's smile grows into a big grin at the words giving Caleb another quick kiss before pulling away completely.

“C’mon,” he grabs Caleb's hand and starts to walk in the direction of their inn, “we’ve done enough walking for today.”

“Agreed.” Caleb follows close to Molly's side.

They let go of each other's hands once they reach the inn, agreeing to keep their recent development to themselves. But that doesn't stop Molly from stealing one last kiss before they head inside.

~*~

The following month was, nice. It was really nice. Filled with small touches, stolen kisses, hand holding under the table, hugs and cuddles when they got a moment alone. Caleb had never felt more serene or happy as he did when he is with Molly. He still flirted of course, but it was less and not as constant, if anything he flirted with Caleb more. The group just brushed it off as Molly trying to fluster their friend, sometimes telling the tiefling to knock it off when they notice how Caleb got so red he looked like he was going to explode.

One day they sat at a table waiting for the others to come down stairs and Molly brought out a copper piece and told Caleb, “Heads your mine, tails I'm yours.” And flipped it without waiting for a response. Caleb could only watched amused as Molly covered the flipped coin on the back of his hand and looked up at the wizard with a smirk waiting for his response. “Tails.” Molly didn't even look at the coin as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Then I'm yours.” Caleb let himself blush and smile back. “And I'll be yours in return.” They leaned away from each other when they heard the voices of their group heading down the stairs, the coin in hand was forgotten.

~*~

They didn't argue, they both personally thought it didn't really help any and wasn't necessary. So they didn't, they just let things be, gave each other space and made up and moved on, it was simple. That of course wasn't always a sound solution of course because that meant they were bitter and shared the same space and could see how the other spent their time when they were upset. Caleb spent his time with his nose in a book not actually reading, just thinking, while lighting a fire on his palm and toying with it. Molly spent his time thinking and drinking, trying to avoid looking over at his equally upset boyfriend, but he now had a heightened sense of where Caleb was at all times, and he was much too petty and drunk to waste an opportunity. Now, he didn't like seeing Caleb upset and he most certainly did not like it when he was the one to hurt the wizard, it always broke his heart.

It was a small thing in the first place, it was stupid and didn't even matter, something about Molly leaving his things in Caleb's room and Caleb calmly saying how he thought that was careless and Molly in the same tone of voice saying he thought it shouldn't matter and that they should just tell the others already. Caleb left the area frustrated to the tavern below, Molly signed and followed behind a minute later to sit at the bar, taking drink after drink. Soon he found himself up against a stranger talking and slurring himself through a conversation, saying nonsense. Caleb had noticed how much Molly had been drinking, and noticed how at some point he attached himself to an almost equally drunk woman.

His stomach twisted at the scene in front of him, he trusted Molly, he knew he would never hurt him on purpose, but it just hit him harder every time the tiefling looked over his shoulder to make sure Caleb was watching. Molly hadn't stopped flirting, he couldn't stop himself, but it had lessened because he now had someone to aim it at. But that didn't stop him from talking to another person on occasion, like right now. The only difference is that for the past month and a half its been mild, but right now it was blunt and a bit spicy. Caleb couldn't watch for too long before he was snapping his book closed and dosing the flame in his hand, Molly watches as he walks upstairs guilt setting in his gut and staying their like lead.

The next morning Caleb and Nott wake to knocking on their door, Caleb answered to see Molly standing in the doorway. They say nothing as Nott approaches the door asking what Molly was doing at their door. Molly spoke first saying he needed to talk to Caleb in private, promising the girl that he'd return him to her in one piece when she gave a suspicious look. Nott left after getting reassurance from Caleb that it was okay, and then there was two. Molly apologized saying he was sorry and promised to be more careful. Caleb apologized and promised they'd tell their friends soon, he was almost ready.

Molly’s flirting was never brought up.

~*~

“I have a question.” Caleb asks after a night tangled up in the sheets, Molly holds him close to his bare chest.

“Yes darling?” Molly looks down at the wizard, hair sticking to his face a bit because of the sweat.

“Do you-” Caleb looks away from the eye contact in favor of tracing random patterns onto Molly’s chest. “Do you ever think about having an open relationship?” He feels himself mumble through the sentence and Molly grabs the hand on his chest making Caleb look up.

“I only want you.” Molly kisses his fingers, making Caleb sigh. “I am so lucky to have you.” He whispers onto his hand as he continues his tender kisses, moving down his hand, to his arm,up to his shoulder and then his neck. “I love you.” It’s quieter than his other whispers, he stops his kisses and breathes onto Caleb’s neck frozen.  

Caleb feels himself stop breathing, it’s not that he didn’t love Molly back it was just so hard to believe that someone could love him. Sure they had been together for over a month, but he was too scared of rejection to ever say anything, fearing Molly would laugh in his face and leave. But now Molly was making that leap and putting his heart out on the line for Caleb to decide.

“Molly.” Caleb grabs him by the sides of his face and lifts him to meet his eye. Their silent as Caleb moves the hair from Molly’s forehead to behind his ear. “I love you too.” He whispers and kisses his forehead.

Molly could barely contain his smile as he moves so that he’s hovering over Caleb and kisses down from his neck and down his body, with each kiss he gave an ‘I love you’.

~*~

It got worse.

Not that there was anything wrong with Molly talking and being flirtatious, it was just who he was and how he acted.

Though, it was more and more of it, more of him leaving the group to go talk to someone, leaning in and touching. Molly would of course leave the situation once the person he was talking to started to flirt back, but still. Caleb’s blood would boil and he couldn’t find the strength to look away, he was torturing himself, forcing himself to look at it and accept it. _This is who he is. Now deal with it._ Maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe he was the problem and what Molly was doing was fine and it wasn’t an issue. Either way, he felt sick everytime it happened and he wanted to talk to Molly, to tell him, but feared he would sound too possessive.

He didn’t want to lose Molly.

So he stayed silent and he kept hurting.

~*~

 

Caleb turns back around when he saw Molly rest his hand on the man’s arm, deciding it was better to keep his eyes forward. They had been talking about a strategy for the next day, going out to slay some beast that the crowns guard couldn’t, nothing out of the ordinary. Now they had all dispersed to do their own thing, Molly of course at the bar, Nott and Jester headed upstairs, Jester wanting to put braids in Nott’s hair insisting that they’d be very pretty. Beau and Fjord were talking and joking about something, both a little tipsy, but still very functional, they had left a little bit ago. Fjord decided that Beau was getting to the point of more than tipsy, due to her pounding drinks all night.

Fjord came back downstairs and ordered two drinks, Molly gave him a small wave in recognition, the half orc gave a wave back before grabbing the two drinks in front of him. Molly watches as Fjord grabs the two drinks a bit confused knowing that Beau was upstairs. He feels himself become more vigilant as Fjord sets the drink down in front of Caleb and sits particularly close to the wizard.

Caleb jumps a bit at the sound of a mug being set down in front of him, he looks up to see Fjord sitting down next to him, so their shoulder to shoulder.

“You looked like you could use a pick me up.” Fjord offers a kind smile, letting Caleb knows he comes in peace.

He nods and picks up the drink taking a swig. “Thank you, I needed this.”

They sit and drink in silence, Caleb knows that Fjord wants to know what’s wrong, his poker face is terrible and hates that he basically wears his emotions on his sleeve, he was hoping by now that he had it schooled to a science, butt he guessed not. Not that he minds, he thinks it’s sweet that Fjord cares so much about their little group that he would sit patiently and not push. It was nice, but he couldn’t exactly tell why he was having a tough time without outing him and Molly. A loud bark of laughter is heard and both Fjord and Caleb look behind them to see Molly throwing his head back with laughter.

“Looks like he’s having fun.” Fjord chuckles a bit turning back around to the table, Caleb watches for a second longer with furrowed eyebrows, he turns back.

“Yeah.” He needed a distraction, he looks over at Fjord and nibbles on his lip a bit. “You know Fjord I know it’s hard doing what you do.”

He looks a bit confused as he takes a drink. “What do you mean?” Fjord asks tilting his head a bit.

“Well you take care of everyone, and we don’t exactly make it easy on you.” Caleb moves his hand onto Fjords massive arm. “I appreciate your able to keep a cool head for everyone.”

“Well thank you Caleb.” Fjord’s smile grew at the compliment. “I am touched.” He brings his hand to his heart and pats it, he doesn’t seem to mind that Caleb’s hand is still on his arm.

“You deserve it.” Nothing Caleb was saying was a lie, he was just speaking his truth. “I feel you are a very safe person.” Caleb leans in a bit closer so that he can move his arm to loop through Fjords. “Is this alright? I’m a bit chilly.” He doesn’t want to push Fjords limits.

“Nah it’s fine, I’m used to it from Jester and Beau.” Fjord shrugs it off and takes another drink. “And on occasion Molly.” Caleb feels his grip tighten. “You okay there?” Fjord asks looking at Caleb with concerned eyes.

“Ah, yes, just felt a gust of wind.” Caleb explains rubbing at the side of his face with his other hand.

They continue talking, about their next mission, about past ones and how they could’ve gone, normal things they would normally talk about as if everyone else was their. Caleb finished off his drink, it must of been something strong because he feels a bit drowsy after polishing it off. His head lolls to the side and lands on Fjords arm, he blinks himself awake when he feels himself falling asleep.

“Hello.” The words are sweet and covered in a smile, but Caleb can hear the venom behind them. “How are you two doing.” They look up to see Molly standing stiffly behind them.

“We’re fine, but I think Caleb here is in about sleep land.” Fjord says casually as Caleb sits up at the mention of his name.

“Is that so.” Molly continues smiling and Caleb finds it unnerving. “Why don’t I bring Caleb up to bed and you can continue your evening.”

“It’s fine.” Caleb speaks up before Fjord can, he untangles himself from his arm. “Fjord can bring me up, besides weren’t you talking to someone? Why don’t you put him to bed.” He doesn’t hide the bitterness in his voice, a pained look passes over Molly’s face before it turns to frustration.

“He’s not my type.” Molly bites out. “Actually I was hoping I could speak to Caleb for a moment. Alone.” He shoots Fjord a smile.

“Alright?” He seems a bit confused as he begins to stand up, looking between the two. “Are you two alright?” Fjord asks and they continue to stare at each other.

“Fine.” They speak in unison, Fjord decides that this is an issue for another day and leaves.

Once he’s out of sight, Molly leans forward slamming his hands down onto the table. “What are you thinking?” He hisses out.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Caleb glares up at him sitting up straighter.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Molly says with a biting laugh. “Is this why you asked about an open relationship. You want to go off courting Fjord now?” Rage is the most prominent emotion in his voice.

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.” Caleb looks at him incredulously.

Molly rubs the frown away from his face, trying to keep his somewhat calm demeanor. “So you just go off flirting with Fjord and whoever the fuck else, now?”

“Well what about you?” Caleb asks. “I spend time talking to one of our friends you get mad at me, but you can go and “talk” to whoever you want and I have to sit here and do nothing.” He stands up as he talks so that they are now eye level.

“Thats, thats different.” Molly sighs and takes a step back. “I’m not having this conversation right now.”

“Well I am.” Caleb takes a step forward so that their toe to toe. “Why is it different when I do it versus when you do it?” He looks between Molly’s eyes searching for answers.

“I-” He gently grabs Caleb by the shoulders. “We are in a tavern filled with people, we have both been drinking, I really think this is a conversation for another time.” Molly explains calmly bringing his hands down from his shoulders to his arms.

“Fine.” Caleb pushes his hands away before stepping back. “We’ll talk later.” He doesn’t wait for a response and leaves for his room.

Molly runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

~*~

They don’t talk in the morning

They don’t talk on their way to the sewers.

They don’t talk when their fighting some large beast.

They don’t talk when Caleb nearly goes down in battle.

They don’t talk when they get back to the inn.

They don’t talk that day.

~*~

“I don’t know what’s happening between you and Caleb.” Nott doesn’t look up from her drink as she talks to Molly, he looks down at her surprised. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care,” she looks up at him, “but you’d better fix it.” Molly watches as she stares at him for a second longer and then jumps off the stool she’s on and heads back to their table.

He wonders if she knows, if she’s known this whole time, but a part of him says that it’s just her being a protective mother hen. Molly decides that it’s better that he doesn’t think on it for too long. But the issue still stands that he and Caleb hadn’t spoken in days and he knew that they had ways of dealing when they were angry at each other. Though it didn’t seem like space and not talking was going to work this time.

~*~

It takes another day for Molly to muster some courage to actually convince Caleb to sit down and talk. He approached Caleb while he was sitting alone at a table and said they needed to talk. Caleb simply looked at him for a moment before marking a spot in his book and followed him up to Molly’s bedroom while everyone stays downstairs. Molly leans against the desk in the room while Caleb stays against the door. They stay silent, staring each other down.

“We need to talk about a certain situation.” Molly speaks slowly and Caleb crosses his arms. “I just want to know what I did wrong.”

“Well,” Caleb looks down at his feet his brows furrowed in thought, “what right do you have getting mad at me for “flirting” with Fjord when you go around and do that with almost every single person we meet. Mind explaining that?” He looks up to meet Molly’s eye.

Molly scratches at the back of his neck. “I don’t-” Caleb is quick to cut him off.

“Try.” His words are hard and biting as he watches Molly closely.

“I, it’s just how I am, it’s just what I do.” He explains frantically. “I’ve been doing it for as long as I can remember and you, your,” Molly gestures to Caleb and immediately regrets it when he sees his face.

“Because I’m me?” Caleb says walking forward. “Because I’m awkward and I don’t know how to interact with other people?” He stops a foot away from Molly. “Because I’m reliable and you don’t have to worry about me fooling around?” With each word fire builds and shows through his posture. “Because your not worried about me leaving you if you mess up?”

“Do you think I’m with you because you think I’m not afraid I’m going to lose you?” Molly takes a step forward, Caleb takes a step back. Caleb doesn’t say anything and looks past Molly. “Caleb I love you, there’s no one else I’d rather be with, I’m not going to take advantage of your loyalty.”

Caleb releases a deep sigh and closes his eyes.“I don’t think your going to cheat on me. It just hurts,” he chokes on the last word, “when I see you with someone else. I _know_ you don’t mean it, but it just hurts.” He wipes at his eyes real quick making sure no stray tears escape his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Molly asks his voiced laced with concern, he wants to reach out but not sure how the wizard would react.

Caleb releases a bitter laugh and tilts his head back a bit. “You were right when you said it’s just part of who you are. How could I get mad at you for that?” He gives him a sad smile and shrugs his shoulders. “I just thought there was something wrong with me, maybe I was just too moderate for you.”

Molly rushes forward and wraps Caleb into a tight hug.“There’s nothing wrong with you. Your perfect.” He says firmly into his hair. “And the fact that it’s been hurting you kills me, I really wish you had told me sooner.”

Caleb is slow to bring his hands up and hugs Molly back. “Me too.”

“From now on if you ever feel like I’m doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me.” Molly pulls away a bit to look at him. “Understood?”

Caleb offers a small smirk. “So bedroom rules?” Molly throws his head back in laughter.

“Yes exactly like that.” He leans forward to rub their noses together. They stay pressed together for a moment longer. “I’m sorry.” Molly whispers.

“It’s okay.” Caleb whispers back. “I should have just told you.” He leans in and gives Molly a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“Gods you have no idea how happy you make me when you say that.” Molly practically beams as he gives Caleb a kiss in return. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
